starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Мейс Винду
Мейс Винду — мастер-джедай и мастер-хранитель, принадлежащий к расе корунов, один из последних членов Высшего совета джедаев до Великого истребления джедаев. В Совете Винду обычно считают вторым после гранд-мастера Йоды, хотя по возрасту Винду младше на восемь веков. Его мудрость и мощь легендарны, как и сила его слова. Мейс Винду считается одним из лучших фехтовальщиков Ордена джедаев, поскольку им был создан ваапад, современный седьмой стиль боя на световых мечах. Мейс Винду служил Ордену джедаев всю свою жизнь. Он обучил многих джедаев, включая Эчуу Шен-Джона и Депу Биллабу. Именно Винду возглавил 212 джедаев в Битве на Джеонозисе и убил баунти-хантера Джанго Фетта. Он служил Республике в течение Войн клонов, часто оказываясь на передовой и вступая в жестокие схватки. Во время дуэли с Дартом Сидиусом Мейс Винду был убит из-за предательства Энакина Скайуокера. Его смерть отметила начала Великого истребления джедаев. Биографич Ранние годы Мейс Винду родился на планете Харуун Кел, в гоше Винду. После смерти родителей в возрасте шести стандартных месяцев он оказался в Ордене джедаев. Как и всех в ордене, в детстве Мейса обучал мастер Йода и мастер Саа, а затем его взял в падаваны другой джедай. В очень раннем возрасте Мейс обнаружил в себе способность видеть в Силе точки уязвимости и понимать их связь со своими будущими действиями, а также с уязвимостью противников. Благодаря этой уникальной способности он смог увидеть обрывочные детали собственного будущего, например, световой меч, который впоследствии был им изготовлен. К 14 годам Мейс начал вызывать озабоченность Совета джедаев, поскольку, несмотря на лучшие показатели в своем классе, он пока так и не создал световой меч, который неоднократно появлялся в его видениях. Мейс объявил Совету, что ему необходимо настоящее испытание, чтобы найти лучшие элементы для светоыого меча. Посоветовавшись, Совет направил Винду без сопровождения на планету Хурикейн. Во время выполнения задания, Мейсу сначала пришлось спасаться от местных жителей, но он смог с легкостью с ними справиться с помощью Силы. Когда из-за его действий один из хрупких аборигенов, состоящих из камней и кристаллов, распался, Мейс остановился и с тщательностью восстановил его, используя Силу. Получив важный урок из жизни джедаев, местные жители наградили Винду особым фиолетовым кристаллом. Мейс использовал его, чтобы сделать световой меч с уникальным фиолетовым клинком, о котором говорили видения. Кроме этого оружия Мейс мог использовать синий меч Ита Кота, поскольку обменялся с ним мечами в священной церемонии передачи оружия. а]] В следующие десять с половиной лет Мейс выполнил множество важных заданий, включая первое на своей родной планете, Харуун Келе (во время которого выучил родной корунский язык), а также то, во время которого он выследил и победил убийцу своих родителей, Уда-Халида. Другой известной миссией стало посещение Нар Шаддаа, где Мейс разоблачил преступную сеть, занимавшуюся контрабандой животных. Когда он оказался среди большого числа бандитов, появилась Депа Биллаба, ранее бышая падаваном Мейса, и всместе джедаи быстро разобрались с нападавшими. Вскоре они обнаружили источник контрабанды, но по пути пришлось сразиться с несколькими бешеными акк-догами, крупными хищниками с Харуун Кела. Мастер-джедай Удивительно талантливый в Силе, Мейс рано прошел испытания и был включен в состав Совета джедаев в возрасте 28 лет после череды подвигов во время Арканской революции, во время которой он сразился с киборгом Гормом Распылителем. В зрелом возрасте Винду тренировал многих будущих джедаев, включая Эчуу Шен-Джона (который, в конечном счете, пережил Великое истребление джедаев) и Депу Биллабу, также входившую в Совет. Рукоятка меча Винду имела уникальные украшения из электрума, что отмечало его долгое пребывание в Совете. Мейс создал собственный стиль боя на световых мечах, получивший название "ваапад", седьмой по счету, дополнявший неполный стиль джуйо. Мейс Винду был единственным джедаем, кто в совершенстве владел ваападом. Из-за темной сущности ваапада Сора Балк и Депа Биллаба не могли полностью овладеть этим стилем, вместо этого оказавшись поглощенными темной стороной. Из-за использования смешанной техники считалось, что только Дуку, бывший друг Винду, и гранд-мастер Йода могли сражаться с ним на равных. На технику Винду оказывало влияние его допущение, что главный его недостаток – наслаждение схваткой, которое по определению является проявлением тёмной стороны, и это слишком опасная вещь для джедая. Было известно, что Винду, как и Пло Кун, практикуется в навыках, близких к темной стороне, и даже иногда использует Удар Силы и Захват Силы. Фактически, Мейс создал ваапад, чтобы направлять внутреннюю тьму в позитивное русло. .]] Кроме впечатляющих боевых способностей, Винду обладал редким даром. Он имел уникальную форму восприятия Силы, которая позволяла ему видеть точки уязвимости в ситуациях, существах и событиях. От этих точек зависело будущее. Они могли образовывать связи между существами, планетами, конструкциями, которые, будучи разрушенными или определенным образом использованными, могли открыть путь к предотвращению катастрофы, победе в битве и исполнению воли самой Силы. В дополнение к славе легендарного воина и блестящего знатока Силы, Винду обладал широким знанием истории и философии джедаев, а также был признанным дипломатом. Винду был главным представителем канцлера, хотя Войны клонов заставили его задуматься о своих самых непоколебимых принципах. До Войн клонов Винду выполнил множество дипломатических и миротворческих миссий, в том числе на Йинчорре и Маластаре Войны клонов Битва на Джеонозисе Windu kills Jango Fett during the Battle of Geonosis.]] In 22 BBY, it became apparent that a full-fledged military conflict between the Galactic Republic and the Confederacy of Independent Systems would occur. Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi was captured by the Confederacy on Geonosis and prepared to be executed. Having learned of this, Mace Windu, without waiting for the Clone Army to be put at the Republic's disposal, led a Jedi strike force to Geonosis. Mace, along with Luminara Unduli, destroyed Geonosian gun emplacements blocking the way to the arena in his TX-130s fighter tank. When Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Padmé Amidala were brought to the Geonosis arena, Windu and his Jedi revealed themselves to Count Dooku, the leader of the Confederacy, who was personally overseeing the planned execution. A heated but short battle followed, during which Mace Windu beheaded bounty hunter Jango Fett, the progenitor of the clone troopers, an act that was predicted millennia ago by Darth Traya in the times of the Old Sith Wars. Eventually, the Jedi were outnumbered by Separatist battle droids, but Master Yoda and the clone troopers rescued the Jedi. After that, Windu and the other surviving Jedi joined the battle as military commanders. Mace again took the controls of his tank and was moving to intercept Count Dooku when three of Dooku's Dark Acolytes confronted him in their own vehicles. Mace was able to defeat all three of them, but the delay prevented him from reaching Dooku. Jedi High General Windu battles super battle droids during the Battle of Dantooine.]] During the Clone Wars, Mace commanded Systems Army Alpha as a High General on many fronts, and won a widely publicized victory at the Battle of Dantooine. He was rumored to have single-handedly defeated an army of B-2 battle droids and a massive seismic tank, without his lightsaber for much of the battle. Six months after the Battle of Geonosis, Mace returned to his homeworld of Haruun Kal to track down his missing former Padawan, Depa Billaba. He was attacked twice in the capital city of Pelek Baw, but met up with a team sent by Depa to bring him to her. While trekking through the jungle toward Billaba, he managed to defeat three Sienar Turbostorm gunships, destroying two and crippling the third, in a masterful display of the versatility and lethality of Vaapad. Mace, along with his companions Chalk, Lesh, Besh, and Nick Rostu, were frequently in danger from the numerous hazards of the jungle and militia attacks. Throughout his stay on Haruun Kal, Mace was often attacked, beaten, and injured by a variety of opponents. After meeting up with Depa, Mace resolved to bring her back to the Jedi Temple. He also had to deal with the powerful lor pelek Kar Vastor. After the militia launched an all-out attack on the Korunnai that Depa had been leading, he then devised a plan to capture the world for the Republic and battled Kar Vastor, spiritually facing the dark side. Mace would also duel his former Padawan after she succumbed to pelekotan, and won without actually defeating her. Though Windu survived this trial and his strategy was successful, the memories of his return to Haruun Kal would continue to haunt him. Depa later attempted suicide upon realizing her fall to the dark side, and would remain in a coma for the rest of the war. At some point, Mace would go on a successful mission to disable a Separatist weapon known as the Planet Killer, which prompted Dooku to carry on work with his own 'Planet Killer'. Mace Windu, in Force-assisted dreams on Haruun Kal, accurately predicted the fall of the Jedi and the destruction of the Temple, in addition to the Yuuzhan Vong terraforming of Coruscant. Mace Windu along with Jedi Kit Fisto, Saesee Tiin, and Agen Kolar stopped the Crimson Nova chapter from carrying out any more Jedi bounties. At some point during the war, Master Windu took Iguni as an apprentice. He would eventually go on to be a combatant during the Second Battle of Coruscant. Near the end of the Clone Wars, when General Grievous kidnapped Chancellor Palpatine and attempted to transfer him to Grievous' ship, the Invisible Hand, Mace Windu went to rescue Palpatine, attacked the General, and used Force Crush on the plates covering Grievous' organ sac. This crushing of Grievous' organs (lungs in particular) mostly accounted to the coughing fits the droid general would face during the end of his life (though Grievous did have coughing problems in the past, it was never as severe). The Force Crush is one of the darkest Force maneuvers known to the Sith or Jedi, and Mace Windu's ability to use it without turning to the dark side is most unusual, and somewhat disturbing. Revelation in action.]] Toward the end of the Clone Wars, Master Windu came to question Chancellor Palpatine's motives. The war was ending, yet Palpatine was taking more and more emergency control, even the Senate itself was becoming little more than an advisory board. As Windu prepared for a meeting with the Senate chair to bring him news of the elimination of General Grievous, a distraught Anakin Skywalker arrived and confirmed the Jedi Council's greatest fear: the elected leader of the Galactic Republic was in fact the Sith Lord Darth Sidious. Master Windu ordered Anakin to wait in the Jedi Council Chamber for his return and boarded a gunship along with the Nautolan Jedi Master Kit Fisto, the Iktotchi Jedi Master Saesee Tiin, and the Zabrak Jedi Master Agen Kolar. They departed to confront the Chancellor. The final battle .]] Windu marched into the Chancellor's office and coldly announced that he was under arrest. He reported the end of the Clone Wars and demanded the Chancellor step down and face a trial in the Senate. "I am the Senate," Palpatine snarled. Windu retorted with strong words—"Not yet." Now the elected ruler of the Galactic Republic revealed his true colors; the Chancellor ignited his crimson lightsaber and, with a battle cry more animal than Human, flew through the air and stabbed Agen Kolar. Before he could react, Saesee Tiin was also struck down. Masters Windu and Fisto managed to defend against the initial assaults, but even Fisto's mastery of Shii-Cho was overwhelmed by the intensity of Palpatine's swordplay. The Nautolan died when he was cut across his waist. This left Windu to fight Palpatine alone. His mastery of Vaapad served him well in countering Palpatine's dark side mastery. Palpatine.]] When the fight moved to the window, Windu shattered it with one strike of his lightsaber. He and Palpatine fought at the edge of the ledge, when Palpatine's lightsaber was knocked away by an accurate kick by Master Windu. Windu seemed to have won the lightsaber duel. But the fight was not over, in fact it is possible that it was just a feint. A grueling battle ensued, and Anakin Skywalker appeared just as Windu cornered Palpatine and again stated that he was under arrest. With a flash of his unique insight Windu sensed Palpatine's shatterpoint: Anakin Skywalker. As the Jedi realized the depth of the Sith Lord's trust in Anakin, Palpatine unleashed his full power. The Sith used Force lightning against Windu, driving him back. Grunting with exertion, Windu redirected the lightning back with his lightsaber, melting away the Chancellor's features in a display of the "superconducting loop" of Vaapad. Horrified, Skywalker watched the Jedi Master seemingly cause agonizing pain to the "helpless" Palpatine. 's Force Lightning.]] During this stand-off, Palpatine and Windu each tried to convince Anakin that the other was a traitor to the Republic. Palpatine claimed he could no longer maintain his attack against Windu, exclaiming that he had "become too weak." Anakin knew, or thought he knew, that if Palpatine died, any chance of saving Padmé from certain death would be lost. Anakin told Windu that the Sith Lord "must stand trial" and that killing him was "not the Jedi way," but Windu determined that Palpatine was too dangerous to be kept alive because he had control of the Galactic Senate and the Courts. Perhaps he saw a shatterpoint in Palpatine, a hinge of fate that would alter history. Palpatine pleaded for Anakin's help, and Windu moved to strike the Dark Lord. With Windu's attention focused entirely on Palpatine, he failed to foresee Anakin's intervention. Anakin ignited his own lightsaber and severed the Jedi Master's lightsaber hand, leaving him defenseless against the full power of Palpatine's Force lightning, no longer masked under a veil of weakness. Shocked, Mace realized he had been too busy focusing on Palpatine. He had failed to sense Anakin's shatterpoint. As the Chancellor shouted, "Power! Unlimited power!", he once again unleashed his rage, sending raw dark side energy through Windu's body and hurtling him out the window into the cityscape far below, where he would presumably be killed upon hitting the surface miles below. With this action, Anakin had secured his place as the new Sith apprentice and Sidious had defeated one of the few Jedi that could be a threat to him. The Great Jedi Purge had begun. Aftermath In 18 BBY, a Duros sold a broken lightsaber to Senator Sano Sauro claiming it once belonged to Mace Windu. The Duros said he had found it on a street in the lower levels of Coruscant. Sano would later display the lightsaber in his office. Abilities Mace Windu was a formidable warrior, and one of the greatest swordsmen ever produced by the Jedi Order. He began his development of the deadly form of combat known as Vaapad. He went toe-to-toe with Kar Vastor on Haruun Kal, and demonstrated blinding speed by landing six blows to the man's body before he could blink. On Dantooine, having lost his lightsaber, Mace took to tearing super battle droids apart with his bare hands, showing incredible strength and resilience as he crushed armor and tore out circuitry without his lightsaber. His mastery of the Force was also extensive, augmented by his considerable power. Mace was able to perform incredible feats, such as levitating and "riding" a landslide of rock and earth weighing hundreds of tons. The Jedi Master also possessed an impressive resistance to the lures of the dark side, channeling his inner darkness into his attacks to help him serve the light. This allowed him to utilize some of the darkest powers known to either Jedi or Sith without succumbing to his aggression, such as the terrible Force Crush. Aiding him was also his shatterpoint ability, a power that he had always had a natural affinity for. Mace Windu was also extremely well-known for his diplomacy, with his use of words and legendary reputation settling many conflicts without incident. This, coupled with his courage, integrity, and skill, garnered him the position as a highly-respected Senior Jedi High Council member. Behind the scenes .]] Mace Windu was portrayed by Samuel L. Jackson in all three movies of the prequel trilogy. He was voiced in Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns, Star Wars: The Clone Wars, the ''Clone Wars'' animated series and in the ''Revenge of the Sith'' videogame by Terrence Carson. Samuel L. Jackson is bald in real life, though when starring in movies favors odd wigs. He did not assume a wig while acting in Star Wars I-III, adding even more to the originality of his character. Windu is one of the only bald Human Jedi, the only Jedi in the films to carry a purple lightsaber, one of the only dark-skinned Human Jedi, and a Jedi with a darkly creative signature fighting style, Vaapad. These facts have made Mace Windu one of the most popular and famous characters from the Star Wars prequels. George Lucas permitted Windu's signature amethyst-bladed lightsaber at the request of Jackson, making Windu the only character in any Star Wars film to have a lightsaber that is not red, green, or blue. In addition, the prop department replaced the activation plate stud with a plate reading "BMF" (Bad Mother Fucker)http://www.longislandpress.com/?cp=142&show=article&a_id=3977 in reference to Jackson's character in Pulp Fiction, Jules, who has the phrase on his wallet. Before production of Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith began, George Lucas was approached by Samuel L. Jackson who, knowing that Mace Windu was to die in the movie, informed George that he would not work on the movie if Mace Windu died "like some punk". from his parents as an infant.]] The name "Mace Windu" actually dates back to the earliest incarnation of Star Wars, a 13-page treatment written by George Lucas in 1973. A similar name, Mace Towani, appeared in the made-for-television Ewok movies. An alien mentioned in Star Wars Adventure Journal 11 (c. 1994) and Galaxy Guide 7: Mos Eisley (1993) also went by the name of Mace Windu, an abbreviation of his full name Macemillian-winduarté. The name Mace Windu was re-introduced as canon for Episode I. There was no retcon for Mace Towani, but a HoloNet article mentioning Mace Windu's participation in the Battle of Skor II explains Macemillian-winduarté's name. In Children of the Force, Mace Windu is seen in a flashback being taken from his parents by another Jedi. While not a canon event, it does show Mace's parents and himself as a baby. Appearances *"Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace" *"Episode I: Obi-Wan Kenobi" *"Force Fiction" *"LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game" *"Star Wars: Episode I Jedi Power Battles" *"Star Wars Republic: Emissaries to Malastare" *"Star Wars Republic: Twilight" *"Star Wars Republic: Infinity's End" *"Star Wars Republic: The Hunt for Aurra Sing" *"Star Wars Republic: Darkness" *"Star Wars Republic: The Devaronian Version" *"Rogue Planet" *"Jedi Quest: Path to Truth" *"Jedi Quest" comic *"Jedi Quest: The Way of the Apprentice" *"Outbound Flight" *"Jedi Quest: The Master of Disguise" *"Jedi Quest: The School of Fear" *"Jedi Quest: The Changing of the Guard" *"Jedi Quest: The False Peace" *"Jedi Quest: The Final Showdown" *"Full of Surprises" *"Practice Makes Perfect" *"The Approaching Storm" *"Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns" *"Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones" *"Machines of War" *"Boba Fett: The Fight to Survive" *"Puzzle Peace" *"Elusion Illusion" *"Star Wars: The Clone Wars" *"Star Wars Republic 49: Sacrifice" *"Jedi: Mace Windu" *"Blind Force" *"Heavy Metal Jedi" *"Run Mace Run" *"Shatterpoint" *"Equipment" *"Jedi: Count Dooku" *"Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 14:3:22" *"Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 14:9:01" *"The Cestus Deception" *"Republic Commando: Triple Zero" *"Odds" *"Hero of Cartao" *"Star Wars Republic 63: Striking from the Shadows" *"Honor Bound" *"Conversation in Shadow" *"Star Wars: Clone Wars" **"Chapter 1" **"Chapter 12" **"Chapter 13" **"Chapter 21" **"Chapter 22" **"Chapter 23" **"Chapter 25" *"Jedi: Yoda" *"Star Wars Republic: Show of Force" *"CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 15:01:15 Edition" *"Secrets of the Jedi" *"Jedi Trial" *"Yoda: Dark Rendezvous" *"Boba Fett: Pursuit" *"Star Wars: Obsession" *"Labyrinth of Evil" *"Reversal of Fortune" *"Star Wars: Battlefront II" *"Star Wars: Republic Commando" *"LEGO Star Wars: Revenge of the Brick" *"Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith" *"LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game" *"Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader" *"Star Wars: Purge" *"The Last of the Jedi: Death on Naboo" *"The Last of the Jedi: A Tangled Web" *"Star Wars Republic: The Hidden Enemy" *"Being Boba Fett" *"Star Wars Empire: "General" Skywalker" *"Tag & Bink Are Dead" *"Star Wars Infinities: The Empire Strikes Back" *"LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy" *"Bloodlines" }} Sources *"Star Wars Roleplaying Game" *"Star Wars Roleplaying Game Core Rulebook" *"Star Wars Miniatures: Clone Strike" *"Underworld: A Galaxy of Scum and Villainy" *"Episode I Insider's Guide" *"Episode I: The Visual Dictionary" *"Attack of the Clones: The Visual Dictionary" *"Revenge of the Sith: The Visual Dictionary" *"Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary" *"Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide" *"Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels" *"The New Essential Guide to Characters" *"The New Essential Chronology" *"Star Wars Insider 84" *"Star Wars Episode III Revenge of the Sith: Illustrated Screenplay " * See also *Mace Windu's quarters *Ghôsh Windu External links * *Keeper of the Purple Light – a fanlisting of Mace Windu *Mace's Saber Saga – a History of Mace Windu's lightsabers Винду, Мейс Винду, Мейс Винду, Мейс Винду, Мейс Винду, Мейс Винду, Мейс Винду, Мейс de:Mace Windu en:Mace Windu es:Mace Windu pt:Mace Windu